The present invention relates to a rear wheel steering mechanism for an automotive vehicle.
For increased controllability, steering rear wheels of automotive vehicles is considered to be desirable. A known rear wheel steering mechanism employs an electric motor, a rod assembly operatively connected to rear wheels, and a gearing so constructed and arranged as to impart a reciprocal motion to the rod assembly as an output shaft of the electric motor rotates about its axis of revolution. Occurrence of a backlash in the gearing is unavoidable. Such a backlash is directly transmitted to the rod assembly, resulting in creating an undesired play in the rod assembly.
The present invention aims at providing a rear wheel steering mechanism which is improved such that effect of a backlash of gearing on a rod assembly is minimized.